


Play

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Written for the ncis_flashfic "Toys" challenge. Tony entertains a fantasy. Don't worry if your minds went straight into the gutter--that's exactly where they should be.





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Not betaed. Mostly because I was afraid that if I sent this out to get betaed, I'd actually get told what was wrong with it, and then it might never have been posted. I didn't want to miss a challenge so yeah, all mistakes are very much mine. Here's hoping you folks enjoy.  


* * *

Tony had to force himself not to rush through his shower, despite the fact that today had been a long, dirty day at work. They'd closed the case, but it had degenerated into a long, hard chase through more mud than Tony wanted to think about. He'd been itching for a shower for hours. 

But he'd been itching for what came _after_ the shower all day. 

Giving his scalp one last, thorough scrub, Tony started rinsing off. He watched the sudsy water impatiently and shut the shower off the moment it ran clear. Climbing out of the cubicle, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off with a few hasty swipes. Leaving the damp cloth on the bathroom floor, he grabbed another towel, this one thick and considerably larger than usual, and padded across the hall into his bedroom. 

Tony spread the towel out on top of the comforter, making sure to cover up the pillows, since his hair was still pretty damp. That done, he turned, crouched down in front of his dresser, and pulled out the bottom drawer. The toys he kept there lay on top of a folded towel, but Tony had never bothered trying to hide them. He wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed by his collection and it wasn't like just owning a bunch of sex toys could get him in trouble. There was no way to tell who he used them on, after all. Not even that it was mostly himself. 

Considering his choices, Tony was struck with a moment of indecision. Okay, so he'd been thinking about this most of the day and he knew he wanted one of the dildos, but...well...which one? Tony ran his fingers over his choices. Not the glass one. Or the metal one. He was in the mood for something more realistic tonight. He finally settled on an old favorite, a realistic silicone toy with a nice matte, flesh toned finish. 

Curling his hand around his selection, Tony crawled onto the bed and paused to retrieve a bottle of lube from the nightstand before he lay down. Setting lube and toy within easy reach, Tony closed his eyes and let out a long breath, resting one hand on his belly for a moment. 

He didn't need to think to call up a fantasy. Tony had hundreds to choose from, but the one he wanted tonight had been on his mind, on and off, ever since the team had piled into the gym that morning and Gibbs had barked, "DiNozzo! You're with me." 

Gibbs had been working mostly with Ziva ever since she arrived. Tony knew that their boss needed to assess her hand-to-hand skills and that she needed to learn that she didn't know everything, but that didn't stop him from missing his own sessions with Gibbs. Even if he got a hell of a lot less bruises when he worked with McGee. 

But this morning Gibbs had had a dangerous twinkle in his eye when he called Tony onto the mats. Gibbs had put him down so hard, so fast the first time that it had knocked the air right out of Tony. "Getting soft, DiNozzo," Gibbs had said as Tony lay there, trying to catch his breath. 

Tony had only just managed to catch the words _Definitely not soft, Boss_ behind his teeth, but it was true. Not with Gibbs's hand hard on his chest and his knees planted across one of Tony's thighs. 

Tony called that memory up again now, remembering the glitter in Gibbs's blue eyes and his body, just inches away. Sliding his hand down his belly, Tony stroked his cock, encouraging the rush of blood and the swell of arousal that he'd fought down that morning. 

In his mind's eye, Tony said it: "Definitely not soft, Boss." 

And Gibbs's eyes darkened and he slid the knee between Tony's legs up until it pressed into his groin. 

Catching his breath, Tony tightened his grip on his cock, imagining the hard touch of Gibbs's knee, the look in his eyes as he rocked a little, rubbing his leg against Tony's cock through the thin material of his gym shorts. Tony would grow harder and Gibbs would laugh and say, "Not soft, maybe. But definitely easy." 

Tony pictured himself blushing, protesting, not wanting a man he admired so much to think of him as nothing but a slut. But when Gibbs put a hand on Tony's cock and squeezed his head would fall back and he'd moan. "I've hardly touched you," Gibbs would say, "and look at you. Already moaning and desperate for it." 

Shaking his head, Tony's second denial would be cut off when Gibbs took his hand and placed it firmly on Gibbs's cock and said, "Or maybe this is what you want." 

On his bed, Tony brought both hands into play, fingering his balls even as he continued to pump his cock, the flesh hot under his touch. In his fantasy he stroked and petted Gibbs's dick through his shorts, unable to stop now that he had permission, too hungry to know the shape and feel of him to care about Gibbs's amused chuckle. 

"You want to jerk me off?" Gibbs would ask, voice low and hot, teasing, but with an edge of intent. He'd keep his hand on Tony's dick, using it to judge Tony's response. "You want to feel me get thick and hard for you? I bet you'd like that, knowing you turn me on." 

Tony would lick his lips, getting ready to answer, but Gibbs would cut him off with another laugh. "I bet I know what you'd like better," he'd say, and he'd raise his hand and push his thumb between Tony's lips, his fingers laid along Tony's jaw. Tony would swallow automatically, his mouth tightening around Gibbs's thumb and Gibbs's cock would surge under his hand. "Yeah," Gibbs would say, voice rough. "You want to suck me. You want me heavy and slick on your tongue. You'd learn to open your throat for me, wouldn't you, Tony?" 

And Tony would nod despite himself and suck harder on the thumb he'd been given, but Gibbs would pull it away. "But what if that's not what _I_ want?" he would ask. A thrill of warning would run through Tony at that tone of voice. Hard and dangerous. 

Tony's hand moved faster on his cock as he pushed himself towards his favorite part of the fantasy. He fumbled for the lube blindly, not opening his eyes, flipped open the top and coated his finger in the slick. 

In his mind's eye, Gibbs grabbed him and flipped him over, pinning him face down with one arm twisted into the small of his back. "What if _this_ is what I want?" Gibbs would growl, stripping off Tony's shorts and pushing his knees between Tony's thighs, forcing them apart. 

Panting, head pressed back into the terrycloth of the towel, Tony pushed a finger into his hole. He moaned loudly even as, in his imagination, he protested, "Gibbs!" 

"You can't tell me you don't want this," he'd say darkly, lying down on top of Tony. His cock would be hot and slick with pre-come and he'd push between the cheeks of Tony's ass and rub the length of himself over Tony's hole. "You beg me for it every time I put you down on this mat. You lose throws you don't have to, just to feel me against you." 

Tony's face would grow bright and hot with embarrassment because it was true, he had. He'd apologize, not knowing what else to say. "Don't be sorry," Gibbs would tell him. "Just be honest with me." 

"Honest?" Tony would choke out, confused. 

Even as he imagined Gibbs's soft laughter, Tony pushed a second finger into his hole and twisted them, gasping and pushing his hips down onto his own hand. He had to pause and grip his cock tightly, staving off orgasm. Not yet. Not yet. 

"Honest," Gibbs would confirm, amusement still lacing his voice. "No more games, Tony. You beg me for what you want and I'll give it to you." 

He'd rub the slick head of his cock over Tony's hole and Tony would press his forehead into the mat and moan, "Oh, God..." 

"Tell me," Gibbs would insist. "I want to hear it." 

" _Please,_ " Tony moaned, out loud and in his fantasy both. He reached for the dildo and got it ready. "Please fuck me. Oh, God, I want it. Please...please..." Tony rubbed the tip of the dildo over his hole for a moment and then pushed it in, hard and fast. He cried out at the sudden invasion, imagining it was Gibbs thrusting inside him, his cock stretching him open. 

Tony didn't give himself a moment to recover, just planted his feet flat on the bed and fucked himself ruthlessly with the toy. Despite his preparation, his ass burned with every push. Tony squirmed, panting, but didn't let up. Gibbs wouldn't know about that little edge of discomfort. Gibbs would just keep pounding into his ass because Tony would be moaning, like he was now, his cock rigid with need. 

"That's it," Gibbs would grunt as he buried himself inside Tony. "Give it up for me, Tony." 

And Tony would keen softly in desperate, aching need, and it would only take one stroke of Gibbs's hand over his swollen cock to bring him off. 

Tony's hips jerked up off bed, pushing his cock up into the hard grip of his own hand. "Gibbs," he moaned as he came, hot and sticky, still grinding the dildo deep into his hole. 

He dragged it out as long as he could, but all too soon his heart rate calmed and his body cooled. Sighing softly, Tony hesitated with his fingers on the base of the dildo. He liked the weight of it inside him, even after he'd come. He'd have to take it out soon, but maybe just a moment... 

The phone rang. 

Reflex had his cell, carefully placed on the nightstand, open and in his hand before Tony had even withdrawn the toy from his body. 

"DiNozzo!" 

Tony froze, one hand on the base of the dildo stretching him open, Gibbs's voice in his ear. 

_Oh boy,_ Tony thought, carefully controlling the tone of his reply as he slid the dildo out of his hole. _That's a whole new fantasy right there._

\--End--


End file.
